


The Art Of Gift Giving

by Speightstiel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthdays, Cute?, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, How Do I Tag, Humour, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Life in the TARDIS, Rose Loves Her Boys, Slice of Life, Slight slash if you squint, Team TARDIS, i guess?, lots of hugs, maybe? - Freeform, the in-between moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightstiel/pseuds/Speightstiel
Summary: The Doctor and Jack disagree on who’s gift Rose would like more.(I suck at summaries.)





	The Art Of Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this quickly written fic. It started out as a little thing for school, but then I decided to finish and post it. It’s not the best in the world, but I thought I’d unleash it anyway. All positive feedback is welcome! Any errors are mine.

“This is what she wants most in the universe.” The Doctor stated with a proud grin as he held up a small, hastily wrapped box. Jack poked it, and The Doctor quickly pulled it out of reach. 

Jack stared at the box, the Doctor, then back at the box in slight astonishment. He really did it. The Doctor actually managed to find a gift. Just in time, too. Currently, they were drifting in space in the TARDIS, and Rose’s birthday was coming up fast. The Doctor was frantic to pick up a suitable gift for her (it had to be something he knew she would love, and anything he had on the TARDIS was either junk, or too valuable to give away, even to Rose). Jack found the whole situation quite amusing, given that he’d already got her something ages ago: a cute, fluffy teddy bear holding a small rose (pun intended). He thought it would be perfect for his best friend; Just the thing she would do back at him. 

Snapping himself out of his musings, Jack raised a questioning eyebrow. “Oh, you’ve finally found something, eh? Pity. It was funny watching you run around in a panic.” The Doctor huffed disdainfully, then deflated. After a moment, Jack took pity on him.

“Right then Doctor, what would could Rose “want most in the universe?”” He asked in a mock imitation of the Doctors voice. The Time Lord responded with a sudden - and surprising, considering the look of him a moment ago - burst of energy. He straightened up, and smirked at Jack in a way that actually made the Time Agent nervous. The Doctor made a show of tucking the box into his bigger-on-the-inside suit pocket.

“Oh, it’s much better then yours by far.” He sneered, looking down his nose at Jack. The man sighed. Sometimes the Doctor acted just like a child. But then, he supposed, so did he.

“I wasn’t aware this was a competition.” Jack replied patiently. “But if it was, Rose would definitely love my gift more.” The Gallifreyan scoffed. Just as the Doctor took a breath to argue more, Rose walked into the console room giggling loudly. The men whipped around to face her.

“....how long were you listening?” The Doctor asked nervously, sheepishly running a hand through his gravity defying hair. 

“Long enough,” Rose smiled broadly. “This isn’t a competition, but if it was, I’d have to agree with Jack. I’d definitely like his gift more.” She broke into full on laughter at the affronted look on the Doctors face. 

“but you- you don’t even know what it is!” The Doctor spluttered in outrage. Jack’s grin resembled that of a shark, and he clapped a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. 

“Well, you tried buddy.” Rose doubled over at that comment, and even the TARDIS started to chime. The Doctor scowled. 

“What are you laughing at?” He growled at the ceiling. The TARDIS just whirred back at him. The Time Lord shook his head and muttered something like “idiotic humans” under his breath, then shoved Jack out of the way hard enough to make him stumble. Jack knew it was all good natured, but the Doctor would never admit be was a sore looser. He went to approach Rose, but Jack regained his balance and reached her first. Jack guessed the Doctor had also come to the silent conclusion to outright see who’s gift Rose would like more. 

“Happy early birthday,” He said as he reached over and presented his gift. Rose gasped and took the bear gently as if she thought it would break if she handled it to roughly. She gazed down at the bear and her eyes widened when she noticed the rose it was holding.

“You did that on propose, didn’t you.” The blonde pretended to scold Jack, then stepped up and embraced him. He winked at the Doctor over her shoulder, ignoring the Time Lord’s wilting glare. After Jack stepped back, Rose turned to the Doctor, who was watching the whole affair on the sidelines, arms crossed and scowl deepening. Rose started laughing uncontrollably again at the sight of him. After a moment, the Doctor strutted up to the blonde and she straightened up, just barely managing to gather her composure. She was still giggling when the Doctor reached deep into his pocket and pulled out the small box. It had a large, frilly red bow pasted to the top like a crown. The striped paper was poorly wrapped, but Rose appreciated the effort. 

Suddenly looking very nervous, the Doctor slowly handed Rose his gift. She opened it gingerly, as not to tatter the bow or wrapping. She removed the top from the box, and saw it was the newest cell phone of her time. Rose just stared at it, bewildered. The Doctor even fixed it with universal calling. After long seconds of silence, the Time Lord started shifting uneasily. 

“I’m sorry if it’s not as good as Jack’s. I can take it back if you-“ he was cut off from finishing his sentence when Rose rushed at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

“Oh shut up, you big idiot.” She muttered into his coat. The Doctor stiffened for a second, glanced at Jack, then hugged her back.

“I-I'm glad you like it...” Jack could only smile at the sight; it was his turn to watch from afar. After a few heartbeats, Rose pulled away and was distracted by the phone again. 

“Come on, Doctor. Help me set this up.” A huge smile lit up the Time Lord’s face, and after shooting a smug look at Jack, he let himself be tugged along with Rose (and her new teddy bear) to her room. 

Left alone, Jack collected the abandoned red bow and put it on one of the seats surrounding the console. He continued to grin contentedly as he thought of his two best friends. As he wandered out of the console room to go about is own business, he heard the distant drawl of the Doctors voice, shortly followed by the light sound Rose’s laughter. “I guess you won, Doctor...this time.”


End file.
